1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to automated media storage libraries and in particular to an automated media storage library with a variable focal length lens for scanning bar coded labels associated with data storage media in the library.
2. Background Art
Automated media storage libraries which utilize storage devices such as data cartridges are well known in the art. A large number of the cartridges are typically mounted in a rotatable housing or magazine and individually indexed with bar coded labels. The labels may be positioned in a variety of locations, including on the cartridges themselves, adjacent to a mail slot on the housing, or on a door around each mail slot. A bar code reader system is located adjacent to the housing for reading the labels so that the desired cartridge may be selected and accessed. In order to scan a label associated with a moving cartridge and/or reader system, the focal length of the reader must be adjustable to accommodate for cartridges and labels which differ in size and, thus, distance from the reader. This problem has become even more acute with libraries which contain multimedia storage devices.
Therefore, it is a feature of the present invention to provide an assembly with a high speed, variable focal length lens for reading bar code labels on media devices located in an automated media storage library.